duckstadfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Broer Konijn
Broer Konijn (en: Bre'r Rabbit) is een figuur in volksverhalen die rond 1900 in het zuiden van de V.S. werden verteld en die vooral bekend is geworden omdat Walt Disney hem heeft overgenomen en getransformeerd, zodat Broer Konijn nu een veel voorkomend stripverhaal in het weekblad Donald Duck is. In 1981 verscheen hij op de achterkant van het weekblad. Personages De strip is genoemd naar de hoofdpersoon, Broer Konijn. Andere personages in de verhalen zijn: * Molly (het vriendinnetje van Broer Konijn, in sommige verhalen schooljuffrouw) * Meneer Beer (domme beer die samen met Rein de Vos Broer Konijn probeert te vangen, heeft een wortelveld waarvan Broer Konijn wortels steelt) * Mevrouw Beer (goedaardige vrouw van Bruin, vaak beschuldigt zij haar man ervan dat hij zich weer eens heeft laten beetnemen door Broer Konijn) * Rein Vos (sluwe vos, die samen met Bruin de Beer Broer Konijn probeert te vangen) * Barend Buizerd, Vittorio Wezel en Midas (maatjes van Bruin en Rein, vormen samen met Bruin en Rein de Booswichtenclub) * Toon Schildpad en Broer Pad (vrienden van Broer Konijn) * Bossheriff en Koning Leo (de sheriff en de koning) * Broer Wasbeer (houder van een winkel) Verder zijn er nog figuranten als Bertje Buidelrat en Keetje Koe. Verhaal Broer Konijn woont in het Duckstadse bos waar ook meneer Beer woont, een onnozele booswicht, die altijd achter Broer Konijn aanzit. Zijn vriend is Rein Vos maar daar heeft hij ook wel eens ruzie mee als hij Broer Konijn laat ontsnappen. Rein Vos is lid van de Booswichtenclub en jaagt in de verhalen samen met Meneer Beer op Broer Konijn. Broer Konijn weet altijd te ontsnappen door een list te verzinnen. Rein Vos en vooral Meneer Beer laten zich steevast door hem in de luren leggen. In veel verhalen gaat Broer Konijn er met de door Meneer Beer gekweekte wortels vandoor, waarna Meneer Beer daarover verwijten krijgt van zijn vrouw. Media Broer Konijn komt in de producties van Walt Disney voor het eerst voor in de film Song of the South. Stripboeken Het eerste Nederlandstalige stripalbum met zijn avonturen, getiteld Broer Konijn, verscheen in 1961 bij uitgeverij De Geïllustreerde Pers en bevatte de verhalen: * Broer Konijn en Pietje Pek * Het rijstebrijfeest * De gestolen pinda's * Broer Konijn en Anneke-Tanneke-Toverheks * Het lachplaatsje van Broer Konijn Discografie * Broer Konijn, EP, Het Lachplaatsje / Anneke Tanneke Toverheks, 1963, De Geïllustreerde Pers N.V. Amsterdam, DD-631 (grammofoonplaatje van flexibel dun materiaal; 331/3 toeren). Oorsprong Disney heeft hem niet zelf bedacht, maar ontleend aan een verzameling volksverhalen zogenaamd verteld door de figuur 'Uncle Remus', een vriendelijke oude negerslaaf uit de boeken van Joel Chandler Harris(1848-1908)Brasch, Walter M. (2000). Brer Rabbit, Uncle Remus, and the 'Cornfield Journalist': The Tale of Joel Chandler Harris. Mercer University Press. P. 275.. Citaat uit 'Uncle Remus and Brer Rabbit' (1907) "Once ’pon a time,” Remus resumed, “Mr. Man had a gyarden so fine dat all de neighbors come ter see it. Some ’ud look at it over de fence, some ’ud peep thoo de cracks, an’ some ’ud come an’ look at it by de light er de stars. An’ one un um wuz ol’ Brer Rabbit; starlight, moonlight, cloudlight, de nightlight wuz de light fer him. When de turn er de mornin’ come, he ’uz allers up an’ about, an’ a-feelin’ purty well I thank you, suh!" Naam in andere talen * Engels: Brer Rabbit * Duits: Hansi Hase of Vetter Hase * Deens: Bror Kanin * Fins: Veli Kani of Pupu Pirteä * Frans: Bibi Lapin * Italiaans: Fratel Coniglietto * Portugees: Coelho Quincas * Spaans: Hermano Conejo of Hermano Rabito * Estlands: Jänku-onu * Lets: Bralitis Trusitis Externe links *Volledige tekst van de 'books by Uncle Remus' op Project Gutenberg Referenties Categorie:Donald Duck Categorie:Personage van Disney